Reminiscing
by booklover551
Summary: It's a rainy day in the apartment of Lucy Heartfilia. Of course, Natsu still breaks in as usual. What's this we find? A reminiscing Lucy? What about? One shot. Slightly implied Nalu, but it's not super focused on that. I'm really sorry for the bad summary, I promise it's better than it sounds. Please try it out? :D Cover picture was gotten off of google


**Hey guys! I haven't written anything in forever huh? Anyways, I've tried to make the characters as close to the originals as possible (Thank you so much for the advice Rogue-Flamez; it really helped me :D) but I might not have succeeded. I will accept constructive** **criticism, but no flames please. I do not own Fairy Tail or anything like that, Hiro Mashima does. Please enjoy! :)**

Rain drops trailed down a clear window, slowly followed by a pale finger.

The owner of the finger was none other than Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail. Team Natsu had just gotten back from a rough mission the day before and decided to take the day off. It was just as well, since it started raining during the night and hasn't let up since.

Lucy's normally bright eyes were misted over as if she wasn't really looking at the window, but rather past it. Which explained her surprise when she heard knocking at the very window she was staring at.

"KYA!" Lucy screamed, stumbling backwards off the bed she was on. When Lucy peeked over the edge of her bed, she saw none other than Natsu Dragneel (her best friend) laughing his butt off. She scowled at him.

"NATSUUUUUUU!" Lucy yelled.

Said boy just continued laughing, wiping tears from his eyes.

"You weirdo Lucy! You were looking right at me and you still got scared!" Natsu teased.

Lucy flushed, more than a little embarrassed.

"Then I guess I just won't let you in." Lucy huffed, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Aw come on, Luce." Natsu whined.

Lucy made the mistake of glancing back towards Natsu. He was soaking wet and giving her the biggest puppy eyes she had ever seen.

"Pweaseeeeeeeee!" Natsu begged. Lucy's face turned as red as Erza Scarlet's hair, not that Natsu noticed. He didn't notice Lucy's maybe not so small crush on him either.

"Fine," Lucy got up to open the latch before continuing, "But I'm still mad at you, got that!"

Natsu climbed in, careful to jump over the bed so he didn't get it wet. He then proceeded to set himself on fire until he was dry. Lucy closed the window as soon as Natsu was in, going back to what she had been doing before.

Natsu curiously watched this quiet version of Lucy as he climbed on the bed. ' _Lucy's never this quiet….'_

However, Natsu did not voice this thought out loud for fear of a 'Lucy Kick.' Those things really did hurt!

"Whatcha doing?" Natsu asked, climbing up onto the bed. Lucy looked as if she had not heard him for a few minutes before finally answering.

"I'm reminiscing."

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed at this answer.

"What's that mean?" Natsu inquired cheerfully.

Lucy gave her partner an exasperated look. She knew Natsu wasn't really stupid, but he really needed to expand his vocabulary.

"It means to look back on memories." Lucy explained.

Natsu's eyes lit up with understanding. Lucy looked back at the window, assuming that was all Natsu had wanted to ask.

"Well, what are ya thinking about?!" Natsu questioned impatiently.

Lucy looked at him out of the corner of her eye, surprised.

"Why do you want to know?"

Natsu thought about the answer to her question.

' _Natsu looks so cute when he's thinking…. Wait, no bad Lucy! He doesn't think of you like that!'_ Lucy thought, mentally berating her emotions.

"I guess I'm just… curio!" Natsu exclaimed, very proud of himself.

"I think you mean curious," Lucy deadpanned.

"Whatever," Natsu shrugged carelessly, "So are ya gonna tell me or not?"

Lucy smiled tiredly at Natsu's persistent nature. She loved him, she really did, but sometimes he just drove her nuts!

"I'm thinking about that time I turned invisible." Lucy admitted.

Natsu wrinkled up his nose in distaste. "Why would you choose a memory like that?"

"Well, I didn't exactly have time to think about it!" Lucy argued defensively, "In between the fact we had just woken up from a 7 YEAR SLEEP and everything else, I didn't get to actually accept what could have happened!"

Natsu put up his hands in surrender. "Jeez Luce, no need to get so upset."

Lucy breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm herself down. _May the Celestial King grant me patience…_ She prayed. Lucy turned her eyes back towards the window, getting ready to explain.

"Think about it like this Natsu. When I was younger, my father ignored me. I was, in a way, 'invisible'. Then years later, I actually turn invisible and everyone in my new home forgets me. I felt alone Natsu. You don't know what it's like to be surrounded by people and still feel alone."

Lucy's eyes started to water as bad memories began to flood her mind. Her mother dying, her father forgetting the existence of his only child. Lucy continued a downward spiral of depression, forgetting about Natsu completely.

"But you're still here aren't ya?"

Lucy's head turned towards Natsu in surprise, tears still gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"Well? Aren't ya? I remembered ya weirdo." Natsu chuckled.

An entirely new set of memories filled the blonde's head. Natsu and Happy taking her to Fairy Tail. Meeting Erza and Gray. Forming a team. All of the hardships they've been through together.

A wide smile slowly grew on Lucy's face as she dived for a hug from Natsu. "You're right. Thanks Natsu."

The salmon haired man looked down at Lucy in surprise, his arms instinctively closing around her waist. "What are ya thanking me for weirdo?!" Natsu would have been flailing around if they weren't hugging.

Lucy giggled in response, letting go of Natsu so her hand could rest over her heart.

"OI! Stop laughing at me!" Natsu whined. Lucy shook her head playfully.

"It looks like the rain is clearing up. Why don't we head to the guild?" Lucy demanded gently.

Natsu's eyes lit up, completely forgetting his annoyance. "Well, what are we waiting for them?! Let's go already!" Natsu grabbed his partner's wrist, dragging her out the window with him.

"NATSUUUUUUU! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO USE THE DOOR!" Lucy screamed.

Her friend glanced back at her, smiling. "It's fun to use the window though!" Natsu declared.

Lucy stared at him before shaking her head wearily. Natsu would do what he wanted no matter how many times she scolded him.

Said boy kept dragging her along as she lost herself in thought.

 _Natsu…. Thank you. For always being there._

 **So did you guys like my one-shot? I really hope so. This was sort of inspired by how I feel sometimes. I love my friends and they're super amazing people, but there are times when I feel sort of invisible around them. I'm super shy, so I have trouble adding myself in conversations and stuff. This was born from that feeling. Anyways, I'll see ya the next time I post! :D**


End file.
